Collection 1: Story 12: Kimi ga Ireba
by AnonymousBuono
Summary: It's the holidays, and Ikuto is back in Japan to take a break from searching for his father. At a Christmas party with the gang, Amu and Tadase worry on how Ikuto takes care of himself on his quest.


Characters: Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Tadase Hotori, Amu Hinamori

* * *

**Collection 1: Café Buono!** _Story 12: Kimi ga Ireba (__君がいれば__)_

* * *

Ikuto walked out of the hotel. It had been seven months since Easter had been defeated, and seven months since he left to go find his father. He had just returned to Japan a few days ago for Christmas. The holiday itself was in three days, and Ikuto would return to the orchestra he traveled with after New Years.

He hadn't done much since he returned home. All he did on the first day was getting settled, and watching 10 minutes of Utau's concert rehearsal. There, the only thing he did was listen to Utau sing, and talk to Tadase, who had been watching. Yesterday, Ikuto spent the day buying Christmas gifts. No one really knew he was back except Tadase, and maybe Utau. Ikuto wasn't in a rush to tell everyone he returned, he still had some time.

Currently, it was late in the evening. Ikuto looked down at the piece of paper in his hands as he walked down the Christmas-decorated streets. It was an invitation that Tadase gave him to a Christmas party. Apparently, everyone was going to the party, his college friends, Utau, and Tadase and his friends.

Ikuto checked the time on his watch, and calculated that he would be at the party by 8:00 PM. It was two hours after it actually started, but Ikuto didn't mind. He wasn't in any kind of rush.

* * *

Tadase surveyed the party. They had already spent a little over an hour and a half in the dining room for dinner. They were now out in the courtyard, and the party was in full swing.

Utau and other musicians were performing up on the stage. Nagihiko and Rima were gliding around the dance floor, both trying to dance better than the other. Kukai and some other kids were playing party games. Other than that and decorations, there was also a refreshment table and a giant Christmas tree that was taller than the building itself.

Naturally, there were presents under the tree. These were brought by the guests for other guests. Kairi, whose sister threw the party, was in charge of keeping track of all of them. The task was harder than it should have been, since Yaya was beside him the whole time, pestering him.

Tadase himself was seated in one of the chairs next to the dance floor. He was waiting not only for Ikuto to arrive, but also for Amu to return from the refreshments table.

"I'm back, Tadase-kun," Amu said as she took the chair beside him. She handed him a drink and said, "Here's that drink you wanted."

Tadase smiled and replied, "Thank you, Amu-chan." He took a sip of the drink as Amu ate some of the snacks on her plate.

Tadase lost himself in his thoughts. He was brought back to reality when Amu nudged his shoulder and asked, "Hey, Tadase-kun, are you alright? You were really out of it."

Tadase quickly smiled a bit and replied, "I'm fine." His smile faltered for a brief moment as he added, "I'm just thinking of Ikuto-nii-san."

Amu's expression was serious and slightly worried as she frantically replied, "If it's about my crush on Ikuto, I completely got over it, and it's totally not the reason why I broke up with you."

Tadase shook his head, "No, that's not it." He faced Amu as he gave a smile and said, "But that's reassuring."

Amu sighed in relief before she grew serious again and asked, "So, what were you thinking about?"

Tadase stirred his drink with his straw as he explained, "I was thinking about how lonely Ikuto-nii-san must've been when he traveled around the world looking for his father." His grip tightened on his drink as he added, "Looking for a lost relative is already a really emotional experience. Doing it alone must be a really big… burden, I guess."

Amu paused in eating her snacks, and stared down at them in worry, "Yeah, poor Ikuto…"

A voice startled the two as hands rested on both of their heads and said, "I may not be rich, but that doesn't mean I'm poor, you know."

Tadase and Amu turned around to see Ikuto standing behind them.

"Ikuto" and "Ikuto-nii-san, you made it!" were their replies of shock.

The blue-haired teen pulled his hands back and moved to stand beside them and asked, "So, how's life?"

Amu asked in confusion, "Why are you back? When did you get back?"

Ikuto said casually, "I came back for Christmas and stuff a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were back?" Amu asked, more than just confused as to why Ikuto would avoid them.

Ikuto shrugged, "Figured I would say something if I ran into you guys. Tadase and Utau knew." The blue haired man then took the initiative to change the subject, not wanting to elaborate. He asked the two, "So, what were you guys talking about? Something about me being poor?"

Amu bit her lip and seemed hesitant to answer. Tadase, however, was more comfortable around his brother figure, and explained, "We were just thinking about how lonely you must've been looking for your father all by yourself. The emotional burden of such a mission is already heavy, doing it alone…"

Ikuto gave a small smile, and said softly and reassuringly "You don't need to worry about me. Even if I don't have my friends with me, I have the wonderful people at the orchestra supporting me." He looked up at the night sky, watching the stars twinkle among the darkness. Amu and Tadase followed his gaze, and the trio watched the stars in awe as Ikuto continued, "It doesn't matter how lonely I am or how dark the night is, I know I can walk on to my future if you're with me in my heart." Ikuto looked down at the other two, and the three shared a hug.

Tadase whispered, "Thanks Ikuto-nii-san."

Amu added, "I'm glad you're here, Ikuto."

When the three pulled apart, Ikuto held up a bag of presents. His expression turned indifferent once more as he asked, "So, do you want me to give you your presents, or do you want me to put them under the tree with everyone else's?" Ikuto would savor the time he had with everyone, the experience of happiness. When he returned to his quest to find his father, he knew he would succeed, no matter how long it took.

Because he was never going to give up, and he knew he would find the answers as long as his friends were with him in his heart.


End file.
